


Happily Ever After

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Super Fucking Baller - Adventure Zone Magnus/Kravitz/Taako [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Coming Out, Engagement, Flashbacks, Fluff, Found Family, Gender Confusion, Multi, Sibling Bonding, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Lup shares some news with Taako in the present; in flashbacks, Taako and Lup remember how they became themselves.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Taako and Lup are the best and I have watched this at least once a day since finishing the Balance arc and man oh man I love them so much. And I hadn't featured Lup much in this series, and I really wanted to. <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRrSWU0P0RI

Taako hears the rip of a portal from the astral plane being opened, but doesn’t look up from his pie dough, which is in a delicate state. Only three beings that he knows of - Kravitz, Lup, Barry - can make that sound, and he loves all three of them. He’s come to associate that sound with very good things happening. 

Strong arms wrap around his waist, and a face is buried in his back, and he already knows who it is. 

“Lup, love, how are you?” 

She steps to his side, then bumps hips with him, inspecting his work. “Is this Auntie’s recipe?” 

“With a few tweaks. Ren loves peaches, so I’m doing those instead of apples, and I’ve found that if I dash in a little alcohol, everything turns out flakier.” He continues to roll out the pie crust. It’s a soothing act. 

Lup’s fingers are lingering on the edge of the counter, tapping, and she just nods. 

Taako pauses, reaching a floury hand over to stop Lup’s nervously tapping fingers. “What’s up, honey bear?”

She grins at the nickname from long, long ago. “I wasn’t sure if you remembered that one.” 

“It’s weird,” Taako muses. “Little fragments that just come to me. I didn’t even think about it before I said it.” He holds up a finger. “But you’re deflecting, so I repeat, what’s up, honey bear?”

\------------------------

It kind of started as a game. Lup - back when they both went by different names and pronouns - asked him one day, as they were playing outside Auntie’s house, “Okay, what if I’m the girl and you're the boy?” 

And Taako shrugged. Seemed fine to him. And they went on. 

Taako doesn’t remember, or maybe can’t pinpoint exactly when it was no longer a game. When he and Lup had started permanently referring to each other as Taako and Lup, as he and she respectively, but it was just between the two of them, their own personal thing. When they were together, by themselves, they were Taako and Lup, a boy and a girl. 

But Lup has - and Taako’s really not selling himself short here, he tells his internal therapist’s voice, who always seems to be popping up in his head now - Lup has always been the braver one of the two of them. Hasn’t she proved that over and over? Standing up to all of them - but especially her beloved Taako - during the robot cycle. Declaring her love for Barry through one of the most beautiful pieces of music Taako’s ever heard. Sacrificing so much to become a lich so that they could eventually defeat the Hunger. Staying sane in the umbrastaff for so long. Taako could keep going. 

Lup has always been the braver one of the two of them.

Taako wasn’t in the kitchen when it happened, but Lup has told him the story a million times over the last century. Whispers it to him when he needs a boost, needs to know he can be brave, too. 

They had been, blessedly, still with their aunt when Lup made her decision. It was a time when home was actually a place, Auntie’s place, and not a person, not just wherever Taako was. Taako would of course, eventually, become her home. Still is, no matter how much she loves Barry. 

She’d been helping Auntie wash dishes; Taako had been in their tiny little bedroom, reading, probably; he doesn’t really remember. But she’d been helping Auntie wash dishes, and she’d looked up very distinctly at her, and said, “My name’s Lup, and I’m a girl.”

She’d looked right into Auntie’s eyes and watched her process this new information, wringing her drying towel nervously. Of course she and Taako had known for awhile, but this, this was the first time she’d told anyone else and  _ worried _ about their reaction. 

Auntie had looked down at her, then pulled on her braid lightly and tweaked her nose. “Okay.” 

“Okay?”

Auntie shrugged. “Okay.” She had handed Lup the last plate to dry, then turned around. “#####, come here please.” 

Lup’s heart had thudded in her chest as she watched Auntie wait for Taako. When he came in, he looked annoyed, like he’d been in the middle of something.

“#####, ##-” She cut herself off, then looked at Lup again and cleared her throat. “Lup.” Auntie drew their attention up to her in the soft, commanding way she always had. Taako had looked at Lup with wide eyes at hearing her real name said by Auntie, searching her face, finding it determined. He swallowed, and looked away. “I think it’s time we started really working on your offensive and defensive spells. I’ve been neglecting your studies.” 

And that had been that. Later, of course, Lup would realize that her aunt’s nonplussed reaction and her sudden insistence that she learn to defend herself were linked, though at the time she hadn’t put it together. Auntie had known that she’d need to protect herself, if this was who she was going to be. 

And it  _ was  _ who she was going to be, dammit.  

That night, after a long afternoon of defensive magic lessons, Lup was on her way to her own sleeping mat when she saw Taako trembling on his. She crawled under the blanket, facing him, rubbing her hands over his bare arms. He was curled up in on himself. “What’s wrong, honey bear?” she asked, trying not to disturb Auntie’s meditation in the other room. 

“You’re so brave,” Taako whispered, his knees tucked into his chest. He buried his face in them so Lup wouldn’t see the tear tracks. Of course, she saw them anyway, but made no remark.  


She leaned in to press a kiss to the part between his pig-tailed braids. Looking back, she knows now how this conversation was all way out of her young-elf depth. She didn’t really understand what Taako was going through, and how it was different from her own experience, in that narrow-minded way children think. She didn't really get why Taako wouldn't want to do what she'd done. “You could be brave, too.” 

He made a little anguished sound. “You’re so  _ sure.” _

She frowned. “You are, too.” 

“I’m- I’m not, though. Why does it even matter? I don’t want to care about whether I'm a boy or girl,” he mumbled against his knees. 

Her brow furrows. She felt _far_ from flippant about this, and didn't understand how Taako could just...not _care._ “I  _ do _ care, Taako. I care a lot. You can tell Auntie. She’ll react the same way. She’s safe.” 

“But I’m  _ not sure, _ Lup,” he repeated, like if he said it more forcefully she’d understand him better. 

She didn't. “Do you- do you want me to stop calling you Taako?”

“No.” 

And then he’d rolled away from her, toward the wall, ending the conversation with finality, leaving her biting her lip in confusion.

\------------ 

Lup’s hand goes to her throat, and then she’s fishing something out of her shirt, a chain. There’s a small silver ring looped through it. She plays with the ring, making the silver shine in the lights of the kitchen. “Barry asked me to marry him.” 

At her unusual sincerity, Taako stays quiet. When she looks up at him, eyes imploring, he finally asks, “And that makes us feel…?”

She smiles a little at the ‘us.’ They’re individuals, sure, but they also always have a built in ‘us’ that they both cherish. Taako’s words mean he’ll back Lup up 100%. “Weird, and I don’t know why. We’ve been together for what, 60 years? Give or take a decade of umbrella-exile?”

He hands Lup the rolling pin and moves over. “Here. This helps.” 

She shakes her head as she flours the dough and the pin. “You’re just being lazy,” she accuses, though she doesn’t sound serious. 

He just sticks out his tongue at her. “Listen, Lulu, we didn’t exactly have the best examples of marriage growing up. Or, like,  _ any _ good examples.” 

She pauses mid-roll, then nods in agreement and continues rolling. “True.” 

“I feel like Magnus is the better one to ask about this; he’s got the best experience, of the seven of us.” 

“I mean, I said yes, of course I said yes.” Lup’s knuckles go white as she rolls the dough, and Taako touches her shoulder lightly until she lets up. “I said yes. I just feel weird. And I like Magnus, but he’s not you.” She meets his eyes, and he has the urge to pull her into his arms again, just because he can, because she’s not gone anymore. Because she’s still part of him, and always will be. 

\---------------------------

When Auntie was killed, and they had to make their way in the world with their cooking skills and their defensive magic and their fucking wits, Taako used the opportunity to present fully as male. He wore his hair in the masculine way, and started wearing masculine clothing, and went by Taako with male pronouns and everything. Partially, it was for protection; twin pre-teen female elves attracted the wrong kind of attention. Partially, it was because Taako wanted to try it. To see if it made him feel any less like he was living in the wrong skin. 

And it worked. It worked better than being female, anyway. He  _ did _ feel more comfortable this way. If there was still something not quite right, he shoved it somewhere deep inside him and focused on surviving rather than having an existential crisis. 

It took him awhile to pass regularly. Even so, misgendering elves was kind of a thing, to be honest, though it still cut him deeply when it happened. Being called a girl was just par for the course. Eventually, he learned to joke it off like all the other male elves. Shove it down deep. Work harder at presenting a masculine front.  


When they stumbled onto the IPRE job, it was like- like being back at Auntie’s again, and Taako was sure it wasn’t going to last. They’d figure it out, the IPRE folks; they’d figure out that Taako and Lup were just a couple of grifters trying to survive, and they’d kick them back out into the cold. 

Lup had none of these reservations, or if she did, she kept them to herself. Growing up, Lup had blossomed into a self-confidence that Taako could only manage to replicate some of the time. He still felt like- like he was missing something. 

When the IPRE provided him with top surgery, he was insanely grateful - and then extremely disappointed when the void inside him didn’t fill. 

It’s weird; Taako doesn’t remember a specific moment he became a ‘he’ from his childhood - but he remembers the exact moment he started to become Taako. 

It was a few months before they were scheduled to leave on their trip, and the training was  _ insane. _ Cap’n’Port was working them like dogs, getting them ready, until Merle, of all people, had actually gotten into a shouting match with him, losing his cool, and Lucretia had suggested a mandatory night and day off. 

Taako slipped down to the kitchens to make he and Lup a little tray of something, and also steal some cider, figuring they might as well do it up while they could. 

He’d pushed open the dorm door to the sound of laughter - Lup’s light laugh, and a deeper, more masculine one he instantly recognized as Magnus’s. Taako hesitated in the doorway. He wasn’t sure how to deal with Magnus. He was just so- so much everything. So big. So male. So terribly kind and strangely gentle and fiercely powerful. 

Taako continued to push inside, finding Lup and Magnus on the floor of their tiny dorm room, playing cards on the floor, distributed but unused. He smiled at their warm greetings and slipped down beside them, offering them some of the finger food he put together. Then, he pulled the bottles of cider out of his pouch and set them by Lup and Magnus.

Magnus pushed the bottle back toward him. “No, I’m the one crashing the party, it’s yours, drink it.” 

“What kind of a host do you think I am, my dude?’

Magnus winked at him, and Taako felt his heart do something weird. “We can share it.” 

Taako’s cheeks went hot, but he nodded, settling back against the bed and taking a sip before passing it to Magnus. “What’re you guys doing?”

“I’m going to paint Maggie’s nails.” Lup held her own out, which were now a sparkly purple. Earlier they’d been blue. 

Taako’s eyes slid over to Magnus. “How’d she convince you to let that happen?”

Magnus shrugged. “Hers look awesome, and she told me she has a spell that’ll keep it from chipping while I’m fighting, or whatever.” 

Taako looked over Magnus’s large, hyper-masculine form again, then down at his own blank nails. Then over at Lup, who was eyeing him speculatively. And then, for the first time in at least a decade, maybe more, Taako met Lup’s eyes and asked, “Can you do mine, too, Lulu?”

When he looked down at his nails later that night as Lup and Magnus busted up over some joke, and saw the flash of gold there, he realized how  _ good _ it felt. Realized that maybe _this_ was what was missing. That he was a he, but he wanted this piece of him back. He wanted polish, and skirts, and hairstyles that made him feel flirty. He wasn’t sure where that made him fall, except that he finally,  _ finally _ felt the way Lup looked: satisfied.

\--------------------------------

Taako leans his chin on his hand as she rolls dough. “Do you think it’s going to change anything, being married to Barry?” 

She sets the rolling pin aside, lifting the crust deftly into the tin. “That’s not fair. You’re not supposed to ask me a smart question.” 

Taako uses his mage hand to throw some flour in her face, then laughs when she does. “Right, shit, I forgot, I’m not supposed to be smart.” 

“I don’t think that trick is going to work anymore, not after the Day of Story and Song.” 

“De- _ flect- _ ing,” he sings, turning to put the pie crust in the oven to pre-bake. 

“Dammit. You’ve gotten really good at that since you started therapy.” She sighs, leaning against the island and brushing the flour from her face. “It’s not going to change anything. I’m still going to wake up every morning next to the most wonderful man across all the planes.” 

“Gross. Please don’t tell me about your bedroom habits,” Taako says, then snickers when she uses mage hand to toss flour at him. “Okay, okay, go on. Tell me more about the most wonderful man. Is he single?”

He’s glad to see her smiling genuinely again. “He’s taken, and so are you, hot stuff. Or is it cold stuff? What’s the deal with Kravitz’s cold skin anyway?”

“It’s not always cold,” he says, waggling his eyebrows at her. 

_ “Now _ who’s being gross?”

“Who, me?” 

She sticks her tongue out at him. 

“Listen, darling, here’s what’s going to happen. You said yes, so now we get throw a  _ gigantic _ party, really do it up, and it gets to be  _ weird _ because you’re both liches, you know? And we’re all going to get drunk, and dance, and sing, and cry, and fuck our boyfriends and/or husbands.” 

“Stop being gross!” she laugh-screams, tossing a towel in his face. 

“Okay, okay. But the point stands. You get married, we get to party, you get to live happily ever after like you were going to anyway, win-win-win-win-win.” 

“Yeah.” She leans back against the island again, lost in thought, then seems to come to a decision. “Yeah!” All of a sudden, her eyes are on Taako’s, and she reaches out for his hand. He grabs hers automatically, and links their fingers together. “Taako, will you stand up with me? Walk me down the aisle?” 

Taako’s heart seems to stop in his chest, then ca-thunk forward again. “Yes. Absolutely yes. Yes.” Did he mention crying earlier? He’s already got tears forming in his eyes. “Yes.” 

She rushes to him, swinging him around in a huge hug, then pulling back. “Taako, you know how the bride is always like, ‘I want to look the best, this is all about me?” Her grin is huge. “None of that. Taako, we are going to look  _ lit. _ Together.”  

“Yes, we fucking are.” He wipes at his eyes, then pulls her into another hug. “Fuck, Lu.” 

“Is it hugging time?” Magnus asks, leaning against the doorway coming in from outside, his arms crossed over his chest. Johann rushes in beside him, circling Lup and Taako with happy low  _ boof boof boofs.  _

“Get in here,” Lup says, holding one arm out for him, and Taako does the same. Always invite Magnus Burnsides to a hug if you have the option: solid life advice from Taako. 

True to character, Magnus squeezes them both tightly before dropping a kiss on Lup’s forehead and another brush over Taako’s lips. “What are we hugging for? I mean, if it’s just for GPs, I totally get it, too.”

“That’s true, sometimes in bed, Krav and I find him hugging the pillows,” Taako says in a teasing lilt.

“I thought we banned bedroom talk!” Lup says, pinching Taako in the side. 

Magnus’s grin is huge. “I mean sure, I get you, Lup, no bedroom talk, but seriously, you have to go hug one of our pillows, they’re like the best-” 

“Lup’s getting married,” Taako breaks in to announce, winking at Lup and counting down under his breath  _ three, two, one- _

“Oh my gods!” Magnus circles his arms around Lup’s waist and swings her about the kitchen exuberantly. “You’re finally making an honest man out of Barry, huh?”

“I guess,” Lup replies with a laugh, looping her arms around Magnus and squeezing tightly. 

Taako leans against the counter and resists sighing at the sight of his best friends being friends, too. Maybe he’s sentimental today. He forces himself to turn away and retrieve the pie crust. 

This time, when arms circle around his waist, he knows it’s Magnus, who presses a small kiss just under his ear. “Pie?”

“Yes, and none for you, mister. This is for Ren’s birthday party tomorrow,” Taako says in his most commanding voice, which, incidentally, works on Magnus like a fucking charm.

Magnus gives him another quick kiss and whirls away, grabbing three bottles of cider. “We’ll celebrate with this, then.” He pops his open, and clinks it against Lup’s as Taako pours filling into the crust. “To Lup and Barry - it’s about fucking time.” 

“I’ll drink to that,” Taako mutters, wiping his hands on his apron and lifting his bottle in a salute to Lup. 

There’s another ripping sound, another portal being made, as Taako is sliding the pie back into the oven, and Taako pauses a second to reflect on how he’s gotten here, how _his_ kitchen has become the hangout spot, the chill spot, for his family. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He turns to see Lup rushing into Barry’s arms, as Magnus greets Krav with a smile, a kiss, and a pull off of his cider. Taako tucks into Kravitz’s side, hugging the reaper and pressing his face into his neck. Kravitz kisses his temple, and he feels the warmth of it down to his toes. 

“You guys heard the news, I take it,” Barry asks, his arm looped around Lup’s waist. They’re both glowing, and it really is fucking adorable, Taako reflects. 

Magnus splits off from Taako and Kravitz to get everyone a bottle of cider. “Oh we heard. And now we’re celebrating.” He turns and grabs everyone another round, then grins when they laugh. “What? I don’t think you guys realize how many opportunities weddings give you to get drunk and party.” He holds up his index finger and starts counting. “Engagement party. Food and wine tasting for the reception. Bachelor party. Bachelorette party. Rehearsal dinner. The actual fucking wedding.”

Taako joins him, counting off his fingers himself as he winks at Lup, “Get drunk, dance, sing, cry, and fu-”

“NO!” Lup yells, silencing Taako with a spell. He loses it, breaking up in silent laughter. “No, Taako. Uh uh. You got me?”

Tears streaming down his face, he nods, and she lifts the spell. His peals of laughter echo through the kitchen, and they’re such a light, happy noise, everyone else can’t help but join in. 

 

Later, a lot later, when Lup and Barry have stumbled through a portal home, Taako, Magnus, and Kravitz are piled together on the couch. Kravitz is in the middle, Taako’s legs in his lap, and his fingers splayed over them so Taako can paint his nails. Magnus is on the other end, blowing on his fresh coat. 

Taako nudges Magnus with his foot, waits for his attention. “How are you doing over there, my dude?”

“I accidentally smudged this one,” Magnus says, voice all tipsy-sad. 

Taako smiles at the tone, but nudges Kravitz and communicates silently. Kravitz nods. “No, I mean, how are you feeling about the wedding?” Taako asks softly, and Magnus sobers. 

Kravitz nudges Magnus with his shoulder. “We know Carrie and Killian’s was hard for you.” 

Magnus looks both of them in the eyes in turn, then lays his head on Kravitz’s shoulder and sighs. “It’ll be tough,” he admits. 

Kravitz presses a kiss to Magnus’s messy hair. “We’ll be there.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos keep the bond engine running. :)


End file.
